Mate
by Sueona
Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, alpha/omega, and a little surprise.

Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.

Notes: This is my first Yuri on Ice fic and also first alpha/omega. Please tell me what you think.

Victor sighed, annoyed as he heard noises with the huge house that he was invited to rest. He entered the hallway, down the hall, and turning the corner. He took a deep breath as blood gash down to his groin. The scent was powerful, making him hungry. An omega was near and in heat. He saw a man kneeling, shaking slightly, but trying to hold his ground. Brown eyes glanced up and stared at him in wonder. A beta was yelling at the poor omega while his parents were trying to speak. It was annoying. He hissed loudly, "Silence." Everyone shut their mouths in seconds. He glanced to see Chris sighing deeply.

He took a step forward, asking, "What is going on?" The beta answered, "This omega denied an alpha." Chris muttered, "I didn't say he should be punished." Victor saw the slight shake. He shook his head as he held out his hand, "What is your name?" The answer was simple, "Yuri." Ah, if he remembered right Yuri did some skating. He smiled at him, feeling warmth when his hand was taken. He hummed, "You scared him, Chris." Chris sighed with a pout, "I didn't mean to." Victor wrapped his arm around the toned waist as he ordered, "Bring some drinks and food to my room." The beta began to speak, "What about…" Chris cut the fool off, "I would drop it with Victor here."

When they reached his room, Victor asked, "Is this your first heat?" Yuri answered as he paced the room, "No, but first around an alpha." Victor nodded his head and sighed, "I am sure you handle it. Go use the shower and at least take the edge off." Yuri stared at him, asking, "Didn't you want me?" Victor walked to the omega, whispering into his ear, "I am feeling it very badly, but Chris put some fear in you. I take my time." Yuri blushed as the man pulled away, quickly heading to the bathroom. Victor ran his hand through his hair. He was not lying. It was taking a lot from him not to jump the beautiful omega.

Yuri came out of the shower in a thin robe. The scent was still powerful but it looked like the omega calm down some. Victor waved his hand for the omega to eat. There was a bright look in the brown eyes. He sat next to Yuri, asking, "Why stay away from alphas when they can help calm you down?" Yuri answered softly, "I'm afraid they would force mate me." Victor swept some black hair out of Yuri's face. The look was of lust and desire. He chuckled, "What did you do to Chris?" Yuri laughed nervously, "I bit him. I didn't mean to. I got…" Victor finished, "Scared." The omega nodded his head, staring at his lips in hungry.

He asked as he leaned forward, "Are you going to bite me?" The omega's face blushed. He leaned forward more, whispering, "Your scent is driving me wild, but I am always careful about mating." Yuri nodded his head slightly, leaning toward him. He touched the lips, feeling them soft. He slowly ran his lips across the soft ones, gaining a soft moan. Yuri leaned back on the bed, opening himself up. Victor climbed on top and questioned, "Why trust me?" Yuri answered, "A feeling deep inside. I see you at…" Victor chuckled as he opened the robe, "A fan, I see." Yuri's entire body flushed. He could not tell if it was embarrassment or from desire.

He slid his tongue inside the open mouth, tasting heaven. He has never had an omega who was getting him this worked up. He felt the tightness in his stomach and groin. He softly took the lower lip between his teeth, hearing a beautiful moan. He slid his hand down the toned chest, toying with the nipples. The body below him thrust up, rubbing against him in heat. Yuri tried to untie his robe and please him. He pushed the hands down, seeing a slight nervousness in brown eyes. He stated in desire, "I like to give the omega pleasure. You do not need to work for it as other alphas make omegas do." He kissed on the neck, hearing a gasp and the body tense. He whispered into the ear, "Hush now. I won't mate you."

Yuri groaned as he moved his lips down to the chest. He licked at the nipple, watching it get hard as he blew on it. Yuri whispered in longing, "Victor." Victor leaned up gaining a whimper. He asked, "Do you have a crush on me?" Yuri blushed and nodded his head in shame. He ran his hand over the waist, rubbing at the hip bone. He spoke, "No need for shame. It is a pleasure to make a dream come true." As he went back to the chest, Yuri whispered, "Be gentle, please." This poor omega believing every alpha being rough. He licked up the neck, whispering, "Relax and I promise to be gentle." He kissed on the lips, the scent making him wild. Yuri's hands slowly pushed off his robe. The brown eyes were filled with desire.

Deep inside those brown eyes were determination. It was beautiful. He slid his tongue down to the navel, hearing a loud moan. Arms flopped over the red face. He leaned up, taking the hands away from the face. He sighed, "I love to see what the omega enjoys while making love." Yuri whimpered softly and replied, "Making love is when you are in love. This is heat and sex." Victor chuckled as he continued to rub his hands on the body beneath him, "I would take your statement true. Maybe I will stay to see you grow more." Yuri ran his hand over his body, making his body shake in pleasure. He would put a stop to it, but it seemed the omega wanted to be part of the act. He had no complaints. Even though, the touches were shy, it did not take away the edge of heat.

He went back to sniffing the scent and kissing down the body. The moans filled his ears, making him want to give more. He took control when he heard, "Wait." He leaned up, watching as Yuri was catching his breath. He saw the doubt and slight fear. He put his hands on the side of Yuri's body and spoke, "I will be gentle for your first time." Yuri gave him a grateful smile and nodded his head. He was a little shock the heat wasn't taking over Yuri. He kissed at the lips, pushing his tongue inside. Fingers wrapped in his hair with Yuri moaning. He went back to the chest, feeling a little bit of fun to tease.

Yuri whimpered as he pushed up his body, "Please, alpha." Victor growled in desire as he felt the heat engulfing Yuri more. He moved his lips down the body as fingers continued to run through his silver hair. He grabbed the wet cock, slowly licking from the base to the tip. Yuri screamed in pleasure. He growled in response. The room was filled with the omega's scent. It was making blood rush down to his groin. He wanted to be in the wet heat, but he had to be careful. Yuri had never been with an alpha in the matter. Unlike many, he held respect for omegas. When he was with one, he made sure to be gentle and kind.

He continued to lick, having his hair pulled. Yuri was squirming in his bed in heat of pleasure. He stopped gaining a whimper as he kissed at the thighs. Yuri looked lost, begging, "Please." Victor decided to give the omega a little taste. He pushed the legs apart, licking at the wet opening. Fingers tightened in his hair and a shout, "ALPHA, VICTOR!" Yes, the heat was driving the omega crazy. He dratted his tongue inside, hearing another howl.

He pulled away, growling a warning when hands were trying to push his head down. Yuri was flushed red and panting heavy. He moved his body over the smaller one has he grabbed a condom. After he placed it on, he growled when Yuri was rubbing against him in need. He took a deep breath, letting Yuri's scent wash over him. He grabbed at the clawing hands. He spoke, "This might hurt a little, but I will take it slow." Yuri pleaded, "I need. So hot. Need."

He swept some sweaty black bangs out of the face as he lifted the long legs. Slowly, he thrust inside, feeling the heat tighten around him. Yuri whimpered softly while trying to push forward. Victor growled into the ear, "Settle down or I stop, omega." Yuri stopped his movements and his brown eyes pleaded with him. He continued to go inside slow. Once he was settled inside, he tasted the water with a few soft thrusts. Yuri clawed at his back, whimpering, "Oh god, please." He pulled out and Yuri cried. He thrust in a little harder, gaining some moans. He set a nice pace. Slow at first, but quicker once he saw Yuri's tears in a pleading manner.

His hands started to dance against the flushed skin. The moans fueled him to pick a better pace and a different angle. Once he heard a shout, "ALPHA!", he knew he hit the spot. He continued to hit the spot over and over. He was almost ready feeling the knot ready to explode. He wrapped his hand around the dipping cock, pleased to see only pleasure in Yuri. Yuri screamed when seed flew against their bodies, "VICTOR!" He thrust, riding out his release. He laid on top for a moment. He pulled out and tossed the soaked condom in the trash.

Before he could say a word, Yuri was on top of him, reawaken his desire. He had no time to think as Yuri slammed down on his hard cock. He grabbed the hips, hearing a whimper. He sighed breathless, "Hush now. Slow down some." He can see that Yuri was in need badly even after the first one not settle the heat. He thrust up, hitting the spot. He ran his hands all over the body as he let the omega set the pace between them. He knew Yuri was tired and would not last long. Neither would he. He wrapped his hand around the cock, setting a quick pace. He was reward with loud moans and groans. In a few seconds, they both came with a long deep settled sigh.

When Yuri fell to the bed, Victor ran his finger over the toned arm. He ordered, "Stay in my room tonight." Yuri mumbled his name and the boy was asleep in seconds. He hissed when he realized what happened between them. He grabbed his phone and headed to his private bathroom to clean up. He dialed a number by heart and ordered, "Come, I need you to check on someone." He sighed after hanging up the phone.

The next day, Victor watched as Yuri awoke, seeing the startled look until the omega realized what happened. He walked to the bed, asking, "How do you feel, Yuri?" Yuri blushed and muttered softly, "A little sore." He sat on the bed, patting near him. Yuri slowly inched to him. He cleaned the omega when he was done taking his shower last night. He sighed, "I have something to tell you." Yuri nodded his head in slight worry in his brown eyes. Victor stated, "You did a second round but gave me no time to prepare for it." Yuri went to apologize but he placed a finger on the soft lips. Victor continued, "I am having you checked out to confirm, but you now carry our child."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, alpha/omega, MPREG.

Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.

Notes: Oh wow, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please keep it coming as he helps me write. More ideas keep coming and I am trying to write them out. Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Victor stared to see the brown eyes confused until it draw on the omega what he said. In seconds, Yuri placed a hand on his stomach, biting at his lip. Victor did not plan on this. He did want to stay around for a while since Yuri brought out his true alpha self out last night. Yuri did not look at him and replied, "It's my fault." Victor sighed, lifting the teary face as he spoke, "It takes two to create life, Yuri. I am at fault too and I take responsibility on my end." To his shock, Yuri threw himself at him. He wrapped his arms around the tone body. This was not the plan. He should have known better. He should have been more careful.

There was a sharp knock at the door and he ordered, "Come in." Yuri moved slightly, hissing at the movement. He should have ensured to be careful on the pace too. The doctor nodded his head to him and went over to them. Yuri blushed, realizing he was nude. Victor could not stop the growl when the doctor's eyes roamed the body. The doctor started to do his exam as Yuri grabbed his hand tightly. There were some hisses and he would growl. He was shocked. He has never gone against the doctor who has been there throughout his entire life. The doctor spoke, "I never thought you to be this careless, Victor. First, he is in discomfort clearly. Then a chance of a child. What got into you?" Yuri spoke, "It takes two. It's not all his fault!" Victor looked at Yuri to see a strong look in brown eyes. The doctor snorted softly as he looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

The doctor sighed, "I want you to come into the bathroom to further check up and find out if you are with child." Yuri denied, "No." Victor sighed and ordered, "Yuri go with him." There was worry in brown eyes. He lifted the chin, stating, "He will do no harm to you." Yuri squirmed and asked, "Can you come with me?" The doctor sighed. Victor's alpha self came out, "Go with him now, omega. I will be right here when you get back and do as he tells you." The omega nodded his head in obedience.

It took about thirty minutes and Yuri tried to run to his side like a lost puppy, but it was with a bad limp. He wrapped a clean robe around the toned body. Yuri sat down, not moving an inch. The doctor snorted, "I put some cream on. If you two plan to play again, give it a day at least and yes, you are correct, he is with child." Victor nodded his head. Yuri was staying a little away from him. The doctor sat down, speaking, "There are choices. Of course you could end the pregnancy or adoption or hand the child to Victor." Yuri growled, "I would never end the pregnancy." Victor let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He never thought about ending the pregnancy and it was not his call. He was happy to hear Yuri would not end their child. The doctor nodded his head, "Well, you will need regular checkups." Yuri squirmed, muttering, "How much is this going to cost?" Victor waved his hand, "Doc, I hire you and all bills are sent to me."

The doctor said he would be back in a couple of days to discuss appointments. His old friend glared at him for a second and he smiled back. After the doctor left, Yuri muttered, "I should give into the payments too." Victor lifted the chin, seeing a strong look. He spoke, "I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I will be part of the child's life. I will ensure everything is taken care. Omegas have enough to worry about." Yuri squirmed and asked, "Doesn't this make us mates?" Victor chuckled softly, "I did not bite your scent gland, Yuri. We are going to be parents, but you are not tied with me."

Yuri surprised him as he leaned on him, asking, "Do you want me away from you?" The question got him thinking. Victor sighed, "I like to know you more as I am sure you want to know me better. I might not be a worthy alpha to you." Yuri laid the head on his lap, making him tense slightly. Yuri muttered tired, "Anyone would be crazy to say you are not worthy of them." Victor could see the omega was exhausted. He ran his fingers through the black hair as ordered, "Get some rest, omega. We will discuss plans later." Yuri nodded his head, eyes already closed.

He felt at peace and it was strange. He watched Yuri sleep and felt protective of the omega. Usually, omegas came, and he would kick them out the next day. Today was different. He knew he would keep the company even without the pregnancy. He continued to run his fingers through the black hair, hearing a soft sigh, "Victor." It sounded beautiful. It called to him. Was this more when no one has settled his alpha self? Then again, no one truly brought it out either. He leaned back, closing his eyes as he whispered, "Yes, I will be staying for a while."

He was not sure how long he was asleep. He was trying to figure what woke him up. He felt movement and remembered the last night events and the morning. He felt a finger push his hair out of his face. He felt the finger ran across his cheek to his lips. He licked at the finger, gaining a gasp. He asked without opening his eyes, "What are you doing, Yuri?" Yuri went to pull back, but he grabbed the hand. He felt the boy flush. The scent was of excitement and nervousness. He sniffed to find Yuri's heat was strong again. He remembered what the doctor ordered. He opened his eyes to stare into brown eyes. They were pleading, but at the same time held wonderment.

Yuri spoke, "I thought I dreamt last night." Victor smiled as he pulled the omega onto his lap. He heard a hiss and rubbed the lower back. Yuri squirmed, whispering in longing, "Can we?" Victor replied, "I can give something to help, but no sex. You are still too sore." He undid the robe, slowly running his finger down the chest. The brown eyes were fixed with his touch. He toyed with the nipples, smelling the strong scent from Yuri. He sniffed at the scent gland, unable to get enough of it. Yuri meowed at him and moved his hips. He ran his hand to the stomach, amazed he would be a father. Yuri pulled him back with a whimper. He growled in warning and Yuri pushed his head back in submission. He bit back a moan at the sight and smell. It was beautiful.

He stopped and Yuri stared. He huskily said, "Let us do this in the shower." Yuri nodded his head. He did not let the omega stand up but picked him up. Yuri yelped, shocked. Victor carried the omega to the private bathroom. After ensuring the water was nice and warm, they got inside. Yuri leaned to him, whispering, "What will you do to me, Alpha?" Victor swore blood rushed down to his groin in seconds. The voice was luring him in. He pulled the wet body against him, biting softly at the bottom lip. No one has ever got this reaction out of him. Alone, get him to please a second day. What was it about Yuri that was drawing him? What power did this omega have over him unlike others? He slipped his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness. It was heaven as hands roamed his back, pulling him closer to a body that begged for his attention.

He groaned into the kiss as a hand shyly wrapped around his groin. He snaked his hand around Yuri's cock, gaining a nice meow. He broke the kiss slowly sucking on the neck. He heard a gasp as he started to rub the groin. He whispered, "Go ahead, feel me." Yuri leaned under the water, trying to give him pleasure while he gave it to the omega. He licked at the ear, sighing, "So good." Yuri asked, breathless, "Am I doing it right?" He went back to the lips, thrusting his hips forward, reward with a groan of his name. They were not going to last. He rubbed his groin against Yuri's as they were pushed to their end. He sealed lips, feeling both of them release.

He washed them off with Yuri leaning against him. He wondered if he was worthy to be a father. He helped Yuri put on a robe as they stepped into the room. There was a loud banging at the door with voices. Yuri blushed and sat on the bed with a wince. He opened to let Yuri's parents inside. Hiroko rushed to her son's side, asking, "Are you okay?" Toshio looked at him, raising an eyebrow at his way. Yuri blushed and squirmed. Victor sighed, "Yuri, we have to tell them." Toshio asked, "Did you mate, my son?" There was anger in the voice and a protective nature. Yuri answered softly, "No dad, but I am with child." Hiroko asked, "How?" Toshio sighed, "Dear, male omegas can carry life. This is a way, if the alpha is also male, he can carry on his genes."

He sat down beside Yuri, who curled closer to him as his parents went back and forth talking about the pregnancy. He wrapped his arm around the omega, who looked concerned. Hiroko beamed, "I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh dear, we have to help you out and give you all you need." Toshio took a step forward, "We will make sure everything is good. We will hire a doctor…" Victor spoke, "I have already and all bills will come to me. Omegas have it tough enough to add more stress of being pregnant." Toshio looked shocked for a second, before it disappeared. Hiroko spoke, "Come now, Yuri. We have to get some food in you and talk more." Yuri looked at him and he spoke, "Go ahead. I do have to arrange some things since I will be staying." Yuri smiled softly as he was pulled out of the room by his parents.

After ensuring Yuri was gone, Victor picked up his phone and dialed a number by heart. It took three rings for it to answer with a yell, "Where the hell are you!? You were meant to be back today! You need…" He spoke, "Slow down, Yakov. You might give yourself a heart attack." He could not stop the smile on his face as more screaming ensured. He finally cut his coach off, "I will take a year off." Yakov yelled, "What for!? You know…" He smiled and felt pride in himself as he answered, "I'm going to be a father." Yakov continued to yell, "A year off will… Wait what!?" Victor could not contain his pride, "I'm going to be a father. Can you believe it?" Yakov spoke calmly, "You are going to give me a heart attack and I'm coming there." The phone line disconnected.

Victor decided to let the owner know. As he found the beta, he asked, "Do you know who owes this place?" The beta informs him that Yuri's family owns the place. He went to search for Yuri to smell and hear the omega in the room. Yuri whispered shyly, "He was gentle, Mari." Mari sighed, "I support you with anything but make sure this is what you want and not your heat directing you. Just because he shows one side does not mean that is the true side." Victor cleared his throat, catching a flushed Yuri. Mari, on the other hand, looked very calm. He smiled with a tilt of his head, speaking, "I have some guests coming. I did not know your family owns this place, Yuri." Yuri squirmed with a shy look. There had to be more to this omega. He had to find it.

He asked, "Care to show me around, Yuri?" Yuri laughed as he stood up, grabbing his hand to pull him outside. It was a bit cold but not too bad. Yuri did not let go of his hand and it felt so warm. It felt prefect to him. It was confusing. As Yuri pointed out things, he asked, "Ice Castle?" Yuri nodded his head with a smile, "It is a ice ring. We can go there sometime." Victor agreed with the omega as he was dragged to the beach. He let Yuri sit down as he stared out at the ocean. Yuri spoke with a question in the air, "Should we tell your family? I mean they have the right to know." Victor tensed by the question, not sure how to answer. None of his personal life was ever known to the public. He made sure of it.

He was not sure if was ready to reveal everything. He turned to look at Yuri with a small smile and explained, "My mother passed away when I was a kid. I was adopted by my step-father and he passed when I was a teenager. There is no one on my side to surprise." Yuri jumped up, shocking him. Before he knew it, he was wrapped in Yuri's arms. They were so warm and caring. Yuri whispered, "I'm sorry. I never knew." Victor sighed, "I made a point my personal life would not be brought into the media." He closed his eyes as he pictured a past that was long gone. He did realize there were some who needed to be inform but couldn't tell Yuri that. Not yet, at least. He was not ready to fully open up to the omega.

Yuri whispered, "I want to be there for you, Victor. I want to see all sides to you." Victor felt his heart pound loudly but he sighed, "In time Yuri. In time." He wrapped his arms around the omega, enjoying the warmth. He knew in time, he could open up. Would it scare the omega away? Would he be able to keep something for his own like the past? Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, alpha/omega, MPREG.

Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.

Notes: Thanks for the following of the story. Please comment to let me know what you think. Comments help me write.

Victor sighed in his bedroom. Yuri went to his room, leaving him with thoughts. Opening up meant revealing a part of him not many knew about. It was frightening. It was possible that the omega would run from him. What if Yuri took their child from him? It made his heart ache. He rolled over, wanting to forget a past and his present. He sighed deeply as he could not find sleep tonight. He decided to head for the hot springs. He walked out, deciding to leave his thoughts behind for the moment.

As he undressed and sat in the hot springs, he closed his eyes. No one was around. It was peaceful for a second. He heard a noise and a scent entered his nose. He sighed, "Hello doc." Alexei sat behind the hot spring, speaking, "You should have been more careful, Victor. This brings a lot more trouble." Victor tilted his head back, stating, "I never wanted children and then this happened. I'm… I'm thrilled, old friend." Alexei sighed, "You will have to tell the boy sooner or later. You know that, but I wonder if you are ready to share that part of yourself to anyone."

Before more words could be spoken, the door opened. He turned his head to see Yuri looking shocked. Yuri spoke, "Oh, I didn't know anyone was up at this hour." For some reason, Victor held out his hand and Yuri came over. Alexei teased, "I'll leave you two, love birds alone." Once the doctor left, Yuri dropped the towel and came to him. He rubbed at the shoulders as Yuri sat in front of him. He asked, "What brings you here?" Yuri explains softly, "I usually wait until it is clear to have time to myself. What was the doctor doing?" Victor's hands froze, sighing out a lie "Discussing appointments for you." Yuri whispered, "Liar. Your hands froze." Victor did not know what to say. Yuri turned to face him, pushing his hair out of his face. The brown eyes held understanding. Yuri leaned against him, making his body burn, "Something you are not ready to say. It's all right."

This omega was driving something different in him. He leaned forward, whispering, "You are different and still in heat." It was shocking to find an omega still in heat after all they have done. It was must have been true Yuri stayed away from an alpha. Yuri was breathing heavy, muttering "We will get the hot spring dirty." Victor climbed out, holding his hand. Was he trying to hide information by sleeping with the omega? Yuri took his hand and his mouth watered at the sight of the omega. There was some weight but not enough to take away every inch of muscle to him. He dried them off and pulled Yuri toward his room for the night.

When they entered, Yuri pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him. He smirked as he felt the excitement. Yuri spoke with heat, "I want you to trust me." Trust was hard for him. Well, he learned trust at times came with a price. He ran his hands up the robe, feeling the toned legs. He spoke, "It has to be earned." Yuri laughed, "I'll earn it, alpha." His lips were sealed and he let the omega have control. So this was what was different. Yuri was a strong omega, borderline alpha. He nibbled on the tongue, gaining a sweet moan. When the kiss was broken, Yuri requested, "Let me please." Victor stared into the eyes. It was not uncommon for the alpha to give up control once in a while, but for him it came with a price. He untied Yuri's robe, speaking with a command, "You can have some control, but not full." He could not let himself bottom. Yuri chuckled that made it go down to his groin, "I don't want control over you. I'm too new to this and… and I just want to please you."

Victor lifted the omega's chin. He leaned up, having Yuri sitting on his lap. He spoke, "You are in heat right now. Let us take care of it. I do not have the omega please me to gain it back." Yuri asked softly, "What if we become mates?" Victor rubbed his thumb over the bottom lip as he whispered, "Maybe in time. We don't know each other well enough." _You don't know me yet._ He thought. Yuri leaned to him, pleading, "Let me please you. I want to." He could not deny as he laid back down. He felt his robe untied as hands slyly touched him. It was pleasant. It was burning him but at the same time relaxing him.

Lips slowly slid down his body, lighting a fire in him. He groaned, "Yuri." It seemed to do the trick as Yuri got bolder by softly biting at his skin. His fingers ran through the black hair as Yuri took his time exploring his body. His groin was begging for attention, but Yuri was worshipping every part of his body. He thrust his hips, gaining Yuri's flushed face. He was breathing heavy as lips wrapped around him. The tongue licked at the tip and it took everything in his power not to thrust down into the throat. He groaned as Yuri slowly slid down, sucking at him like a lollypop. He could not stop the thrust and Yuri pulled back coughing and there were tears.

He pulled the omega off the floor, kissing him. He broke the kiss as he whispered, "You have to learn." Yuri moaned as he started to suck at Yuri's neck, "Teach me." Victor laid Yuri down, sucking at the skin. The moans were being blocked by the hand. He ordered, "Take your hand away. I want to hear." Yuri flushed everywhere but did as he ordered. He slowly slid down the body gaining soft whimpers. He licked at the cock, gaining hip thrusting up. He pushed the hips down as he played with Yuri. The moans were becoming louder. He slowly slid his mouth over Yuri's groin, gaining a loud scream of his name. It was beautiful.

When he pulled back, Yuri grabbed him. Victor whispered in a deep voice, "I am going to get something to help since we were a little rough last night." Yuri was breathing heavy, his eyes bright with desire, and his tongue kept licking at the rosy lips. Victor grabbed the lube. The condom was not needed since Yuri was already with child. He put some lube on his fingers and slowly entered them into Yuri who hissed at first. He spoke, "We can…" Yuri pleaded, "No, please. Need." Victor chuckled as he started to leave a mark on Yuri's neck, "So demanding, my omega." He did not freeze as he realized what he said. It felt right. It felt perfect. He listened to Yuri's voice. It was music as he kept thrusting in his fingers and leave marks down the body. He kissed at the stomach. He was going to be a father. Would he make a good one? His life was a mess while growing up, but he always swore he would be the best father there could be.

Yuri whispered in a husky voice, "Please Victor. Please." Victor pulled out his fingers. He pushed inside as he took the rosy lips into a kiss. Their bodies moved together. This was new. This was beauty to his eyes. Hands grabbed him with moans filling his ears. He could not stop his groans as the heat took them over. In and out he went. He was loving every minute of the passion between them. He groaned loudly as he felt Yuri release and the muscles tighten around his groin. He came with another groan. As he flopped to the bed, Yuri curled close to him. He never had this warmth. Well, he had a good life. Just different than most. He ran his fingers through the sweaty black hair. Yuri whispered, "Victor, I want…" Victor sighed, "It is time for you to eat." He did not want to hear the words. He did not want his dream to crash when he would be forced to tell Yuri the truth.

Yuri leaned up, looking him in the eyes. There was longing in them. There was warmth. There was a light of understanding. Victor kissed the lips, speaking, "Let's clean up and get you a good meal. You are feeding another person now." They got clean and he went into the kitchen to fix something for Yuri to eat. Yuri spoke shyly, "Usually the omega fixes food." Victor chuckled, "I got to take care of you now." Yuri looked at him as he set the sandwich down. No one was around. The beta passed by glaring at Yuri, who squirmed. The beta sighed when he saw him with the omega. He was sure he was breaking the rules with the omega, but he never did care for them. He knew some strong omegas who stood by his side. It was another part of his story he did not care to reveal at the moment. Yuri touched his hand, shaking him out of his thoughts. He took the hand and kissed it as he spoke, "Stay with me tonight." There was a blush on the tan face as Yuri nodded in agreement.

The next day was beautiful as he saw Yuri sound asleep next to him, curled by his side. He could not stop the hand running across the stomach. He could not describe the happiness he felt about being a father. He would have to talk with the doctor about the appointments. The doctor went everywhere he went. It was to ensure his safety from any sickness. He had a protective life. He kissed the stomach, hearing Yuri groan in his sleep. He looked up to see eyes slowly opening up to show off the beautiful brown staring at him in a daze. He kissed the lips as he spoke, "Time for us to get up."

They got ready and he was surprised that he could not keep his hands to himself as they showered and dressed. He stepped out to see the entire place in an uproar. He looked out the door seeing reporters. He spoke, "I'll deal with them. Stay out of the public eye, Yuri." Yuri nodded his head, flushed as he stepped outside. The cameras flashed bright as he gave a false smile. Reporters were yelling about him taking a year off. It was one reporter that made his smile turn down to a frown, "Is this because of the deaths of your mother and step-father when you were younger?" He felt the anger rise inside of him. He turned and walked inside, walking away from the reporters he has never done before.

He stormed to his private room. He did not miss the statement of the reporter wanting more details. Yuri came in and he yelled, "I trusted you not to tell anyone!" Yuri looked hurt and shocked as he spoke, "I didn't." He hissed, "Liar!" Yuri walked to him with anger in his brown eyes as he repeated, "I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" Before he opened his mouth, Yuri's hand rose. His head turned to the side from the slap. He heard a gasp from the doorway as Yuri looked shocked and fear in his brown eyes. Before he could say anything, Yuri ran out of the room in fear. No omega was allowed to raise their hand against an alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, alpha/omega, MPREG.

Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.

Notes: Hello folks, sorry for the delay in writing. I'm in school and working on my degree. I hope you like this installment. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.

Victor stood there in shock and pain. He let his anger rule him. He pushed the only omega that caught his interest. There was loud cough and he turned to see another omega squirming. He asked, "What is it?"

This omega replied with a smile, "Your guests are here."

He waved his hand and left the room. He hurt Yuri. Could this be the end? He walked into the dinning area to see his coach and the other Yuri. He sat down, numb as he saw the omega sitting by himself, away from him. It hurt deep in his chest. He never had that before.

Yuri's sister ran inside and called, "Yuri."

Of course, there were two heads who turned to look at her. Yuri's mother spoke with a sweet voice, "He is also called Yuri."

The sister stated, "I'll call you Yurio."

He liked the name but concern started to build inside of him when he saw the worry in Yuri's sister's eyes. He stood up when he heard a loud hiss. He turned his head and marched to Yuri, who was pulled out of his seat by the beta. He growled, "Release him."

The beta spoke, "Even if you go soft, no omega is allowed to raise their hand to an alpha."

He grabbed the beta's wrist, twisting it tightly. He growled, "I will deal with him but no need for it to be public." He turned to Yuri and ordered, "You will be sitting with me from now on."

Yuri stared at him with a small voice, "Yes, alpha."

He released the beta who stared at him in shock. He glared at the beta who moved away from him. He heard Yuri's family making sure he was okay. He sat down, ordering, "Let me see your wrist Yuri." A memory flashed before his eyes, "Victor, let me see your wrist." Yuri shook his thoughts as the omega handed him his wrist. He rubbed it gently as he placed a kiss on it. Yuri blushed and squirmed.

Yurio hissed, "Eww, what the hell?"

Their coach muttered, "Language, Yuri."

Victor could not stop the smile as he spoke, "He carries my child. He needs care."

Yurio screamed, "THIS LOSER CARRIES YOUR CHILD!"

Everyone in the room went silent and Yuri looked ready to crawl into a hole. Victor sighed, "Tone your voice down, Yurio." They started their banner with the name as Yuri ate his food in silence.

He kept looking at Yuri, trying to gain a glance of those brown eyes. He feared he pushed the omega away from him. He wanted to keep him. He wanted to be one with Yuri. He has never felt this way. Yuri quickly ate and ran out of the room without saying a word to him. The beta glared at him, reminding him the world they lived in. He did notice the beta was wearing a bandage over his wrist. He hoped he gave some pain to the beta for touching Yuri. He ate with fake happiness. Yakov was not buying it by the looks he was receiving from the man. He sighed as he finally could escape. He had to see Yuri. He had to be forgiven. He had to have the omega by his side. Why was he feeling this way all the sudden? Why now of all times he has been with omegas? What was inside of Yuri that gave him meaning to live and love?

He went to Yuri's bedroom, opening the door without knocking. He saw the many posters of him around the room, but no Yuri. He smiled as he saw the many videos of his skating routines. He sighed. It warmed his heart. He headed out to see an omega from earlier standing there. He asked, "Do you know where Yuri went?"

The other omega shook his head and offered, "I can be of some help."

He waved him off as he saw Yuri's sister. He walked to her, sighing, "I'm looking for Yuri."

She looked him in the eye, speaking, "I support him, but if you hurt him, I will not stop until you pay."

He gave her a smile. She continued, "There is more to you than meets the eye." He did not disagree.

He made no comment as she sighed, "He most likely went to Ice Castle to skate away his worries." He nodded his head and grabbed a jacket, leaving the hot springs.

It did not take him long to get to the ice rink. He entered, shocked as he watched Yuri skate one of his programs with ease. There was a young woman watching him. He felt a little bit of jealousy over her seeing him like that. When Yuri was done, he clapped his hands, gaining their attention. He was memorized. Yuri blushed as he spoke, "Beautiful done, Yuri."

Yuuko screamed, "Oh my god! Is…"

Yuri spoke, "Yes."

Victor sighed, "You should be careful with a baby on the way, Yuri." Yuri came off the ice with concern in his eyes. Yuri asked if he was okay with the baby. He smiled as he lifted the chin, "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. Just be careful."

Yuuko asked, "Baby?"

Victor nodded his head with pride as he spoke, "Yes, we are going to have a baby." Yuri blushed and started to talk with Yuuko quickly as he watched with amusement. His feelings of rage disappeared from the morning.

As Yuri got changed in the dressing room, it was silent until he spoke, "Yuri."

Yuri looked up, speaking, "I didn't tell anyone. I swear. I would never break your trust."

Victor sighed sadly that he had Yuri upset for something he could not stop from happening. He went to the omega, lifting the chin. The eyes were pleading to be believed. He leaned down, softly kissing the lips. He leaned to the ear after the kiss, "Forgive me, Yuri. You did not deserve my rage." Yuri wrapped his arms around him. He had two seconds to wrap his arms around the omega before hitting the floor. He chuckled, "Let us go home and relax." Yuri gave him a fearful look and he wanted to take it away.

Yuri brought up one little fact, "Punishment is in order, Victor. You can't…"

He pushed the black hair out of the face as he sighed softly, "I will not be rough on you. You have seduced me." He took Yuri and left the rink. It was time to go back to the hot springs. He knew he had to dish out a punishment but his heart clinched for thinking of doing anything to Yuri.

They entered the omega's home to see the beta glaring at them. He planned to settle this matter in private. Yuri squeezed his hand as he pulled the omega to his room. As they entered, he shut the door. He ordered, "Drop your pants and bend over." Yuri looked at him but did what he ordered in seconds. His voice was rough and cold. He slapped the behind three quick times. Yuri whimpered each time his bare hand slapped the behind. He sighed, "Yuri." Yuri quickly got up and pulled his pants. He grabbed the omega, whispering, "Do not leave." _Do not leave me._ His mind replied. He pulled the omega close, feeling a need. He chuckled, "Like it a little rough."

Yuri stammered, "I… I… I didn't… didn't…"

He cut the omega off with his lips. As he pushed the omega to the bed, he climbed on top of him. He thrust his hips down with Yuri thrusting up. He groaned. The heat between them was real. The door slammed open with Yuri hiding his face in his chest. Three people stood there.

Yurio yelled, "Lock the damn door next time!"

He pulled away when Yurio told him the doctor wanted to see them. He stood up, keeping Yuri close to him. He walked out the door for the beta to grab his arm. He growled lowly, "Do not try me."

The beta spoke, "He deserves a punishment."

Victor chuckled, "His red behind states he did." He looked at Yuri who was flushed beat red. The other omega, Tio, if he remembered right, ran down the hall. He ordered, "Yuri go ahead. I'll be along." When Yuri walked away, he turned his head. His eyes were cold as ice. He spoke in a dangerous tone, "Ever touch Yuri again, you will regret it." He leaned to the beta's ear, whispering deadly, "I'll ensure it."

Mari was standing there, staring at him in shock. Victor smiled and waved his hand. He headed to the doctor where Yuri was waiting for him. He entered once he heard Alexei asked for him. He sat down, squeezing Yuri's hand.

Alexei shook his head, speaking, "I found some information on male omegas having children. Unlike women, they have the child in three months."

Yuri looked shocked and said, "Three months."

Victor, on the other hand, was stunned. He could only repeat, "Three months?" He was going to be a father in three months.

Alexei waved his hand in front of him, speaking, "Victor."

Victor jumped up, pulling Yuri with him. He danced with the omega in his arms as the omega laughed. He said happily, "I'm going to be a father in three months." Alexei chuckled softly as he pulled Yuri close to his body. His heart soared with warmth. His cold side earlier was gone.

Alexie spoke, "I say in a week or so we can determine the sex if you two would like to know."

Yuri nodded his head, "That would be great. This way I can figure what to get for the baby."

Victor replied, "I can give you all you need." Yuri made a face at him and he could not stop the laughter. It was so adorable. He kissed the lips softly. Yuri blushed as Alexie coughed. He could tell his doctor wanted to speak alone. He spoke, "Yuri go make sure you eat and relax. Join me in the hot springs after eating." Yuri nodded his head and left the room.

Alexie sighed, "You are going to have to call Boris."

Victor's entire body went straight to tense. He knew the dream could not last. He would have revealed his darkest secret soon. He sighed. Alexie shook his head sadly at him. He stood up, not saying a word.

Alexie sighed, "I know this is hard, Vitya. You have not been this happy for a long time, but…"

Victor held his hand up, speaking coldly, "Do not finish that statement." He left the room with thoughts of things he could not change played inside his head. He went to the hot springs, undressing and soaking. He felt his muscles untense. He smelled his omega and hands rubbed at his shoulders. He held the hands, asking, "What are you doing, Yuri?"

Yuri whispered into his ear, "You are stressed. I can smell it."

Victor turned his head, kissing the lips softly as he let himself relax with the omega. The hands continued to rub at his shoulders. He spoke softly, "Join me." Yuri came into the water as he wrapped his arm around Yuri. He held the body close. Should he tell him now? Could he not keep this dream for a little longer?

Yuri wished out loud, "I want to be your mate, Victor."

Victor rubbed at the tummy that was growing with life. His dream might end soon enough. He wanted Yuri more than ever. He wanted Yuri to be his mate, but it came with strings. His life was not all bright and sunny. He kissed at the neck, gentely.

Yuri turned around, taking his face into his hands and speaking, "I want to be with you, all of you. There is a commanding side you do not show. I want it, Victor."

Victor took the lips into a heated kiss. When he pulled back, he sighed, "We still have a little more time. Give me a little more time." Yuri curled close to him, nodding his head against him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, alpha/omega, MPREG.

Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please review to tell me how I am doing. I hope this chapter is enjoyed.

Victor sat up in bed as he went over his business papers. Yuri was rubbing his shoulders. At times kissing his neck. It was burning him every time the omega would do it. He spoke after he felt a tongue lick at his neck, "I know you want to play, but I really do got to go over these papers."

"What are they?" Yuri asked.

Victor turned his head slightly to stare at Yuri. He answered softly, "My step-father left me everything as to him I was his only heir. I have a few businesses." Yuri nodded his head in wonder. He went back to the paperwork as Yuri continued to do his game between rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. He kept a stern face even as the smile threatened to appear.

Yuri stop, leaning against his back and wrapping his arms around him as he spoke, "What sex of the baby would you like to have? I mean I'm sure you want a male heir, but…"

Victor cut Yuri off, "I do not care if it is a girl or a boy as long as the baby and you are healthy."

Yuri muttered into his back, "But females tend to be omegas."

Victor replied, "Not true. My mother was an alpha. I do not remember much of her, but my step-father and she would butt heads because they were both alphas." He lifted Yuri's head, sighing, "Even if she is an omega, she will have a good life. I'll ensure it. Beside you are a strong omega yourself."

Yuri stared at him, speaking, "What was your family life like?"

Victor tensed by the question, but there was no harm to the question. He leaned into the omega as he sighed, "Strict, but good. I didn't have a really hard life. My step-father was proud of my skating and did whatever it took to keep me on the ice. Like I said, I do not remember my mother much. She passed away when I was six." There was a soft kiss to his back of his neck. He placed the reports down on the night stand. He stared into the brown eyes that were warm. Did he have a right to mark this beautiful omega his, keeping him away from a better life? Lips touched his softly and shyly. He wanted Yuri. He never wanted an omega as much as he wanted Yuri. He pulled back from the kiss to see Yuri's cheeks bright red.

He ran his fingers against the soft lips, sighing in need. He leaned forward, touching the lips. Yuri was breathing heavier now. He bit at the bottom lip, gaining entrance. He mapped out each spot, enjoying the little battle between the tongues. Yuri was truly a strong omega. He fell on top of Yuri, feeling the hands try to take off his robe. He chuckled into the kiss. As he pulled away, he muttered, "The door is open."

"So?" Yuri asked in passion.

Victor chuckled, "I don't think you want everyone to see me screw your brains out." Yuri blushed but refused to let him go. He chuckled, enjoying the warmth around him. He pulled away. If Yuri didn't stop squirming, he was not going to care about the door. He stood up, going to the door. He caught sight of Yurio who was glaring. He shut the door and locked it. He walked back over, seeing Yuri shying away. He leaned his body over the smaller one. Yuri was breathing heavier again. He asked in a husky voice, "Where were we?"

Yuri answered with his face red, "You were going to kiss me."

Victor smirked as he sealed those lips. He wanted this every day and night. He thrust his tongue inside, enjoying the moan. Hips squirm and he thrust his hips down, groaning into the kiss as they both held the same need. The heat was blinding as they both pulled each other's robes off. They touched everywhere they could, kissing each other like their lives depended on it. He groaned as he realized they would not last. He wrapped his hand around their groins, sending white sparks between his eyes. He groaned when he felt the omega release over them. He was not too far behind. He kissed at the lips, realizing he could not get enough. Yuri was breathing heavy. He chuckled, "We need to clean up now." Yuri nodded his head in bliss.

They washed each other, enjoying the touch. He walked back to the room and picked up the papers. Yuri sat next to him with the head lying on his lap. He touched the growing stomach. His child would have everything. He swore it. He was content sitting here enjoying each other.

Yuri spoke, "I hope the baby will be an alpha."

There was the fear of an omega as a child. Victor sighed, "If they are an omega, they will be strong like you and I will ensure they have a good life."

Yuri looked at him and asked, "How can you ensure that?"

Victor almost revealed his secret, but he muttered, "Trust me." Yuri closed his brown eyes as he ran his fingers through the wet black hair.

A week went by with Yuri shying away from him. He could tell something was wrong with the omega by the sad and hurt looks he would catch once in a while. He finally went to the bedroom, opening the door. Yuri jumped from his bed, staring at him. He spoke, "Let's go to the ocean before your appointment." It was a great surprise they had a medical room inside, but guess it was needed. He took Yuri's hand and started to walk outside to the ocean.

When they sat down, Victor asked, "What is wrong?" Yuri shook his head and he spoke, "There is something wrong."

Yuri sighed, "I am sure my dad wanted an alpha as an heir but never got it. And now I want an alpha child. Am I being a bad parent? I mean…"

Victor doubted that was the whole story. He pulled Yuri onto his lap, holding him close. He whispered, "Your dad is proud of you and your sister. I see it in his eyes. You will make a great parent. I also have doubts, but we will pull through."

Yuri whispered, "I want…"

Victor knew what the omega wanted. He knew he would have to tell him the whole story soon. It scared him. The omega might just pull away as soon as he heard everything. He stood up, changing the subject, "We need to go to the doctor's." They walked in silence with their hands joined. How long could he hold up the farce? Yuri did not know him. Yuri would run if he did. He did not want to lose the omega. He wanted this to work unlike so many other times. He wanted to hold onto this dream forever.

When they entered the small room, Alexei smiled at them. Yuri was squirming as he laid down on the table to finally see their child. Victor held Yuri's hand in comfort. He was not sure if it was for the omega's comfort or his. He was nervous. He wanted to be the best father ever. He wanted to be more than what his biological father was like. He wanted to be seen better. Alexie started to do his thing and on the monitor, there was a small body and he almost lost his breath. Yuri squeezed his hand in response.

Alexei proudly stated, "A baby girl."

Yuri looked at him and made him promise, "Promise she will have a good life if she is an omega."

Victor leaned down, kissing the lips softly as he swore, "She will have the best life." Alexei smiled and told them the baby was moving along great and healthy. He took Yuri out of the medical room, holding the omega close to his body. He felt Yuri tense and asked, "What is it?"

Yuri asked sadly, "When are you going to show me everything and make me your mate?"

Victor sighed, "Yuri…"

Yuri sobbed as he pulled away from him, "Is it just sex?"

Victor felt the anger raise in him. Of course, it was not just sex. There was more between them. He could push away a sex partner, but not this omega. He yelled, "I can find anyone for sex!" Yuri looked at him with anger, sadness, and hurt. He reached his hand out, but Yuri was already down the hall. He slammed his hand against the wall. He hurt Yuri again. He knew it would do no good of running after the omega. Was it his pride? He walked to the dinner hall. Food was placed in front of him, but he couldn't eat.

He muttered, "I'm going to the ice rink." He stood up and left, uncaring that Yurio was following him. He put his skates on and hit the ice rink. The woman was nice as she muttered something about him, reminding her of Yuri when something was wrong. He skated across the ice, unable to get the hurt image out of his head. He did a quad and knew it was wrong the moment, he was ready to land. He felt a pull and his knee hitting the ice hard. He laid there as he heard Yurio yell to him. He only spoke, "Knee. Yuri."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and make no profit from the story.

Warnings: Smex, alpha/omega, MPREG.

Summary: Victor finds an omega in heat and he takes a night of pleasure, but it might just build to something more.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments. Sorry it took a while to write this up. I started a new yuri on ice story. It is called yuri on ice – past, if you would like to check it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Victor tried to keep the pain off his face as he was being helped into Yuri's home. Alexei rushed to his side, asking a million questions. Yurio ran off once he got to the bedroom. He was worried. Was this the end of his career? Will he see Yuri again? The worry for the omega was more than the thought of the end of his career. Alexei was asking if he felt pain. He hissed, "Yes." What pain was he feeling?

Alexei moved his knee from time to time and went to speak. The door slammed open an he snapped up, groaning in pain as he saw Yuri. Yuri ran to his side in seconds, holding onto him. He wrapped his arm around the sobbing omega. He lifted the head, seeing the brown eyes with concern in them. He felt he could calm down.

Alexei spoke as he started to wrap his leg, "Its sprain and bruised."

Yuri sighed in relief, asking, "Should I get ice?"

Tio walked into the room with a smile, "I already got it."

Yuri turned to him, "Food?"

Alexei sighed, "Your sister was going to bring it."

Victor grabbed Yuri's hand, speaking, "Stay." Yuri pulled a chair over, refusing to release his hand. He felt whole again. He felt complete. He never had that before. He swore he got a disappointed look on Tio's face, but it was too quick for him to tell. Everyone left and he flipped on the TV. What should he say? What will it take to keep Yuri by his side? If he revealed his darkest secret, the dream might break apart, unable to put together.

Yuri whispered, "Everyone says I'm a slut for having a child and not having a mate."

Victor snapped his head over to Yuri, growling, "Who?" Yuri shook his head sadly. It looked like it took a lot for Yuri to even admit the rumors. He rubbed the hand gently. He sighed, "You still don't know the whole me, Yuri."

Yuri commanded, "Then tell me."

Victor looked into the determined eyes as he whispered, "You might just run." Yuri climbed beside him, holding him. The warmth was welcome. It was pleasant. He forgot what it was like to have the warmth.

Yuri sighed, "Victor, are you married? Is that it?"

Victor chuckled, "Only if that was it." He shook his head, pulling the warm body closer to him. He spoke, "My stepfather was many things, Yuri. I loved him dearly. He gave me everything my biological father never did." He felt the pain again about his passing. He was skating at the time. He had no time to break down then or after, since he inherited everything. Yuri kissed his lips softly and laid his head on his chest.

Yuri sighed, "I wish you would trust me, Victor."

Victor sighed sadly. Everything that was taught to him at a young age was trust came at a price. Here was a young omega, begging him to tell him the truth. He opened his mouth, only to shut it when his phone blared to life. He answered in Russian, "Yes."

"Turn on the news. You should have told me." Boris strong voice spoke deeply and rough.

Victor flipped on the news to see the same reporter who knew about his stepfather, speaking about him having a child with Yuri. Yuri groaned in fear. His arm tightened around the omega who buried his head into his chest. He ordered in his native tongue his order, "Find out how he is getting this information and come here."

"I'll bring Makkachin."

The line went dead as he knew his orders would be carried out. Yuri groaned, looking at him in concern and maybe a hint of fear. Victor knew he had no choice. He spoke, "I told you my stepfather was many things, Yuri." Yuri nodded his head. He continued, "I did not only inherit his legal businesses, but his illegal workings. You want to know me. Look at my face now. See the coldness I had to learn in the underworld as the head boss in the mafia." Yuri stared at him in silence, unmoving for a second. There was the fear he saw many times. It never bothered him until now. He did not want it from the omega. He went to touch Yuri for the boy to squirm across the bed. He groaned in pain as he tried to hold onto his dream. The leg was shooting up pain.

Yuri whispered, "You… You…"

Victor could not go after Yuri as he ran out of the room. There were the fear and disgust. It hurt his chest deeply. He saw Yakov at the door, looking sad at him. He gave a sad smile as he replied, "I knew this day would come." It was the reason he never let himself get close to anyone. He would have to tell the omega the truth about the world he lived in and watched them run from him as Yuri did.

Yakov spoke, "I'll send for Alexei to see about your leg. Clearly you are in pain."

When Yakov left, Victor knew the pain was not from his leg. He was in pain because his heart was broken. He heard a knock and looked up to see Yuri's sister standing there. She had a look like she heard everything. He did not care. He was safe from all harm. If something were to happen to him, his men would avenge it tenfold. He did not say anything as she set the food in front of him. He didn't care anymore. For once, he found an omega and he lost him with his dark life.

Mari asked, "Will you harm my brother?"

Victor answered with a firm voice, "Nothing will happen to him by my or mine's hands." She nodded and left him be after he told her he would have a guest and a dog coming. He closed his eyes. He could not believe the beautiful omega was gone from him for good.


End file.
